The Spork Warrior's Ficlets
by The Spork Warrior
Summary: Exactly as the title said. My collection of 1x2 ficlets. Ficlet 11 is up.
1. Yellow Sneakers

Title: Yellow High-top Sneakers (Ficlet 1)  
Author: HeeroDuo1x2x1  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None

* * *

I can stand his constant tapping away on that damned laptop. I can stand his constant grunting and the fact that he always ignores me when I want to do something. But the only thing about him I can't stand are those damned yellow sneakers. Where the hell did he GET those things? Yellow and white high-top sneakers that don't make a sound and allow him to sneak up on me, which, by the way, is REALLY annoying. The damn things are soundless and they don't match the black spandex and green tank top he insists on wearing.

Those damned shoes piss me off! One day he'll come out of the shower before work and he won't be able to find them, and I'll be sneaking out to bury them in the back yard. He'll NEVER figure out were they went. Or maybe while he's sleeping I'll throw them in the trash and run away to the dump. Better yet, I'll wait until he's gone and BURN those hideous things!

But what if he gets a new pair, and they're UGLIER than the yellow and white high-top sneakers? Is that even POSSIBLE! Gods, I hope not. I think I'd cry or something.

A/N: I love ficlets. So I'm gonna start writing some. This one's shorter than most, but still. A ficlet is a ficlet.


	2. Nap

Title: Nap (Ficlet 2)  
Author: HeeroDuo1x2x1  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None

* * *

It was raining. Not real rain of course, but colony rain. Recycled over and over again until it had a mild brown tint to it from the polution. It annoyed Duo, because the insistant pitter-patter was keeping him from taking his nap. A nap he was in desparate need of. A nap he was trying to share with his anti-social lover. Obviously, the climate control centre was trying to keep him from his nap.

At that moment, Duo decided he hated the weather guys. They were plotting against him. He grumbled to himself, pacing around the room and sticking his tongue out at the ceiling occasionally. The ceiling ignored him. Fake thunder echoed from outside and Duo let out a doleful wail, "Oh, come on!"

He could almost hear the people at the climate centre laughing at Duo Maxwell and his attempt to lay down for a well-needed bit of shut eye. He shook his fist at the ceiling before glancing down at the bed and the unruly bed-head of Heero Yuy, who was sitting up and giving him the strangest look.

"We have sleeping pills, you know." He deadpanned before laying back down. Duo blinked. And then he blinked again.

"I totally knew that!"

"Hn."

A/N: Tee-hee.


	3. Dinner

Title: Dinner (Ficlet 3)  
Author: HeeroDuo1x2x1  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None

* * *

Heero eyed the food before him dubiously, poking and proding it with his knife and fork. He could have sworn he saw it move on it's own, and not in a completely un-creepy way. In fact, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to eat what the former Deathscythe pilot had cooked.

Duo was completely oblivious to Heero's food aimed death glare and continued shoveling the strange looking concoction into his mouth. It was a miracle he hadn't choked on the barely edible crap. In fact, it was a miracle he hadn't died of food poisoning.

"Duo..."

"Yeah?" Duo paused in his shoveling, beaming at Heero. He vaguely noted that's his partner's nose was scrunched slightly in disgust.

Heero took a deep breath and poked the slimely meat-product again, "I've decided."

"Huh? You've decided what?" Duo cocked his head, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"You are henceforth banned from cooking. Never darken the door of my kitchen again." With that, Heero collected the plates, tossed the junk in the garbage and called for take-out.

A/N: XD


	4. Strays

Title: Strays (Ficlet 4)  
Author: HeeroDuo1x2x1  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None

* * *

Heero was cleaning. Cleaning like a madman on a mission, his weapon of choice being a mop and a canister of Comet. He'd already scrubbed down the bathroom, the bedroom, and the dining room, and had just begun working on the kitchen when he heard a peculiar sound. At first, he thought it was a simply a hallucination caused by the cleanser he was currently dumping on the tile floor and proceded to ignore it.

A few moments later, that same sound, a thumping, registered. Furrowing his eyebrows, Heero deposited the mop into a bucket by the sink and went in search of the annoying thump, thump, thumping. The front door was slightly ajar, Heero noted as he paced slowly to it. He also noted that that was were the continuous noise was coming from. He whipped the door open quickly and looked down, only to see a huge fuzzy black dog sitting on the stairs, tapping it's tail on the wooden porch. Next to the dog sat Duo happily brushing said dogs fur with his fingers.

"Duo..."

"Ne, Heero?"

"Where'd this dog come from?"

"I found him!" Duo exclaimed happily as the dog yelped and bopped his head against Duo's hand.

Heero was silent for a moment, "So why is he here?"

"I wanna keep him! I even named him and everything! He's such a sweety, and I swear, you'll barely know he's here and I'll take care of him and everything! I just wanna keep him!" Heero had a feeling this should have caused him great fear and that he probably should have protested, but he was very bad at denying Duo anything. So he instead he gave a complacent sigh. Duo lit up like a Christmas light. "Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Another sigh escaped Heero's lips, "So, what's his name then?"

Duo grinned widely, "Hentai-pooch!"

A/N: ...


	5. Snuggle

Title: Snuggle (Ficlet 5)  
Author: HeeroDuo1x2x1  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None

* * *

The DVD had long since returned to the title menu, but I didn't feel like moving from my spot on the couch to grab the remote to turn the thing off. Duo was curled up against my side, sound asleep, just as I had been only moments before. A soft snore escaped from his slightly parted lips, and I couldn't help but smirk at the innocence of it. The way Duo's hair looked in the glow from the television was almost surreal, and those little snores always seemed out of place and, dare I say it, made him look cute. I ran a hand along his back, listening as he snorted at the touch.

I smiled softly at this, almost laughing at the way he squirmed from my tickling fingers, only to curl up tighter against me, wrapping those long arms I so love around my waist possessively. I stopped for a moment, instead moving my hand to his glorious chestnut locks. A content sigh greeted me as he opened one magnificent eye to look up at me sleepily.

"'Ro? Wha' time'sit?" He slurred, and I offered him a slight smile.

"Nearly midnight. Do you want to go to bed?"

"Nah. S'comfortable righ' here..." He yawned, and buried his head against my chest, "Yeah... comfy..."

I began to say something back, but I was cut off by a little snore, signalling that he had, indeed, fallen back into slumber. I wrapped my arms around him and dozed off listening to his breathing. Yes, it appeared I liked snuggling on the couch.

A/N: So it's cute. And, in the words of Ashen Skies, might attract ants. Do I care? Nope. :le heart:


	6. Lost

Title: Lost (Ficlet 6)  
Author: HeeroDuo1x2x1  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Cursing, inappropriately named dogs

* * *

Duo was positive he was loosing his mind. He knew he'd just had them; it wasn't like leaving the room for a few hours would make them vanish, right? Blinking in confusion, he squinted as he looked around the living room once more. A lazy yawn rose from Hentai-Pooch, inconvientently located in the middle of the floor, who was oblivious to Duo's frantic search for the misplaced item.

Just as Duo was preparing to get down on the floor and look under the couch, he heard the front door open and close, followed closely by the soft padding sound of socked feet. It didn't take a genius to figure out who had just entered the house, so he only dwelled on it long enough to shout out a 'hello' to Heero before he returned to searching aimlessly.

A chuckle met his ears and he looked up at none-other than Heero, who looked mildly amused at Duo's antics. "What are you doing?"

"I can't find my glasses, and my contacts are fucked up!" Duo exclaimed, waving an arm frantically under the couch.

Instead of the chuckle or offer to help that had been expected, the ex-Wing pilot let out a loud guffaw before saying, quite simply, "Duo, they're on your head," before he headed into the kitchen.

With another blink, Duo sat up, putting a hand to his hair, only to find that the missing glasses were, indeed, resting snuggly upon his head.

A/N:smirk: I've read a million fics with Heero having glasses and contacts, but I've never read a fic with Duo needing glasses. So that's why this ficlet exists. Yay.


	7. Halloween

**Title**: Halloween (Ficlet 7)  
**Author**: HeeroDuo1x2x1  
**Spoilers**: None  
**Warnings**: Stuff

* * *

He doublechecked the doors, convinced that they were, indeed, locked, bolted and shut. The windows got the same thorough examination before being judged suitably sealed. He was safe. Well, as safe as someone hiding from inevitable doom could possibly be. Ghouls and monsters and pretty pink Barbie princesses roamed the streets outside, begging for the super-sweet candy that unfortunate adults purchased to keep the beasts at bay. He sat on the couch, dreading the moment the door-bell would ring and the little demons would shriek from the other side, asking with their little voices for high-fructose corn syrup and sugar coated confections. When no bells echoed, he let out a sigh of relief and sank into the cushions.

He heard a noice, coming from the bedroom. Looking in the general direction, he noticed that the door was slightly ajar. "Duo?" He called, getting up from the couch.

"What?" Came the muffled reply.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" The voice was louder, and before Heero could blink, Duo walked from the room. Heero blinked. and blinked again. Duo was wearing his hair pulled up in a high pony-tail, and had sprayed it with some gunk that made it look yellow. In a trenchcoat, button down and khakis, Heero had no idea why the hell Duo was dressed so weird.

Heero opened his mouth to comment, only to be cut off by the door-bell and Duo's scurrying towards the door. Heero followed and watched in horrour as the door was opened to reveal... Quatre wearing a suit and weird hat?

"Seguchi-san!" Duo exclaimed.

"K-san!" Quatre replied.

And Heero blinked, completely lost, before walking back to couch and collapsing upon it once again.

**A/N**: Yeah. Duo is dressing up like K-san. And Heero doesn't like Halloween.. w00t, lol. Sorry, I'm sick and stuff, so my writing has been seriously affected, lol.


	8. Caffeine

Title: Caffeine (Ficlet 8)

Author: HeeroDuo1x2x1

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Coffee maker abuse, stuff

Silence was always a foreboding thing in their apartment. It usually meant that something was going to happen, or that Duo had just broken something and was trying to put off the inevitable eruption that would follow. Duo was never silent. Sure, he could be quiet, but never silent. Beginning to sense this feeling of bad things to come, Heero carefully picked his way towards the living room, hoping to find some sign of the braided ex-pilot that didn't involve anything maimed.

The living room was empty.

Heero liked this even less than the silence. The only other room he could have been in was the kitchen, and Duo in the kitchen never did bode well. Holding back mild panic, Heero pushed the door to the kitchen open, assuming he'd find Duo covered in flour and cocoa powder (or something of the sort). Instead he was greated with the image of Duo pointing a knife at the coffee maker, staring hatefully at it.

"Duo?"

He turned around, "The coffee maker's not working."

"I doubt threatening it with a switchblade will help." Heero said, walking over and examining the maker of the wonderful black elixer known as coffee. With a sigh, he grabbed the cord and plugged it into it's rightful place. The machine instantly came to life.

"Fuck, are you serious!" Duo exclaimed, tossing the knife into the sink. "Go figure."

Heero shook his head and retreated from the kitchen.

A/N: I did this with my toaster the other day.  
Me: WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU WORKING:whacks toaster with spatula:  
My mom: It's not plugged in.  
Me: WTF:Stares: Shit.

Really. I think 2 of these ficlets run along the same lines, but hey, they're fun.


	9. Picnic

Title: Picnic (Ficlet 9)  
Author: HeeroDuo1x2x1  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Fluff

* * *

The weather guys were being nice. There hadn't been rain for week, and for once had actually warned the good people of the colony that there was going to be a downpour the next day. Using the rain-free day to their advantage, Heero and Duo sat in the park near their house with a picnic lunch.

It was the perfect day for it, and Duo found himself enthralled by the way the light (natural and otherwise) played across Heero's face. The sound of the people around them, walking dogs or playing on the swing set twenty metres away were merely background noises as he reached out a hand and gently stroked away a stray leaf that had somehow managed to find it's way onto the ex-pilot's chocolate coloured hair.

Said ex-pilot turned his head lazily towards Duo, his eyes half-lidden.

Duo smirked at the look on his love's face, before leaning forward and pressing his lips ever-so-lightly against Heero's, running his tongue along the pouting mouth.

"Mm, what was that for?" Heero questioned, his voice drowsy as he watched Duo lean back with a small grin.

"You had cherry filling on your lips."

A/N: It was originally whipped cream.


	10. Wind

Title: Wind (Ficlet 10)  
Author: Fuelled by Slash  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: None

* * *

The wind in downtown Denver was insane at the RTD station. The H train was running a bit late, but it didn't really matter. They weren't in a hurry.

Heero leaned against the faux marble wall in front of the 16th street station, his hair being flicked this way and that. A small smirk was etched onto his face as he looked down the street.

Duo, on the other hand, yelling profanities all the way down the block, was chasing his baseball cap, stolen by the wind.

* * *

A/N: grin This happened to me only a few days ago, on the way home from a Rockies game. I had to write this. 


	11. Cashmere

Title: Cashmere (Ficlet 11)  
Author: Fuelled by Slash  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: (Amusing) Duo torture

---

The kettle on the stove must have been going for at least an hour, since the water that was in it had long since evaporated and the cheap metal was starting to burn. The whistling had long since abated, but it wasn't as if it had even been heard to begin with. 

The multiple locks on the front door alternated in giving their resounding "clicks" at being unlocked as Heero pushed the door open with a foot. He held three large paper-bags full of grocery shopping goodness, things that may or may not be necessary to the average cupboard. He found his way into the kitchen and instantly stopped at the smell of burning metal. With a sigh, Heero placed the bags on the counter and turned the burner off before tossing the offending tea-pot into the sink, where it sizzled in the water that's always trapped in sinks.

"Duo?" the chocolate haired man called as he left the kitchen, his eyes gazing over the visible parts of the house. The bedroom door was slightly ajar, and he thought he heard a muffled voice from it's depths. With an almost imperceptible growl, Heero stalked in that general direction, "There had better be a very good reason as to why you were trying to burn the house down."

Upon reaching his destination and pushing the door open completely, he could think of nothing else to say to the sight that greeted him. On the floor, bound and gagged in what looked like pink cashmere, laid Duo Maxwell. Even more incredibly, his hair seemed to be what was used as the gag. With an amused smirk, Heero knelt down beside his lover and pulled the plait from his mouth.

"We're so changing the locks."

"Oh, are we?"

"Relena found the spare key." Duo deadpanned.

Barely a moment had passed before Heero was on the phone with a man about a new door.

---

A/N: A bit longer than my average ficlet, but still, it was fun to write this one. Especially that mental image of Duo bound by pink cashmere. ::snickers:: Let me know what you think! There's one more after this and then I'll attempt to work on my other stuff. Maybe. O.o


End file.
